


Gladnis Week 2019 Drabbles

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beach Day, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Camping, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Post-World of Ruin, Road Trip, S'mores, Stargazing, Thunderstorms, farmers market, gladnisweek, gladnisweek2019, summergladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: A collection of short stories highlight Gladnis! :)Prompt 1: Beach  Prompt 2: S'mores Prompt 3: Camping Prompt 4: Stargazing Prompt 5: Farmer's Market Prompt 6: Thunderstorms Prompt 7: Fireworks





	1. Prompt 1: Beach / Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: beach; swimming pool; ice cream / adjectives: sunny, sizzling
> 
> Gladio loses a bet and has to wear some rather revealing swimwear.
> 
> Wanted to try and participate in Gladnisweek this year. Lets see how many I can do. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Ignis tried his best not to look, but it was impossible given what was in his line of sight. The advisor didn’t think Gladio would go through with the dare, apparently he’d been incorrect. Noct and Prompto had been laughing it up the whole walk down to the beach, until Gladio un-wrapped the towel around his waist. 

The younger boys let a few whoops and hollers escape their lips, but they soon realized that Gladio was not embarrassed by his choice of swimwear. The man’s speedo clung to all the right parts of his toned body, and Ignis could feel his face heating despite the breeze. 

The prince became the first to grow bored. He discovered nothing he said would ruffle his shields feathers, and the barrage of crass jokes regarding Gladio’s package or his unit soon ceased. Prompto had his camera ready to document the humiliation but he too stopped eventually. 

Truth be told, he gave up after three photos. 

Gladio kept exaggeratedly posing and flexing his muscles for their amateur photographer. The shining moment had been when his boyfriend popped one foot up on their cooler, and angled his groin right towards Prompto’s face. The blond had squawked loudly and made fake gagging noises while running away. 

“I knew that would get rid of them.” Gladio chuckled as he lowered himself on a beach towel. 

“Why didn’t you tell them wearing a speedo wouldn’t bother you, love?” Ignis asked with a smile.

“Noct looked so happy after he won our bet, I didn’t have the heart to tell him.”

“It was a stupid bet Gladio, who has staring contests anymore.” He huffed good-naturedly while looking over to check on Noct and Prompto. They were already distracted, as the beach they’d traveled to had a spot for cliff diving. The drop wasn’t more than fifteen feet but it was still fun. Watching his prince take a flying leap off the rock brought back a sudden memory. “Oh! I almost forgot, you tried professional diving back in high school didn’t you?”

“Yeah I did along with the revealing uniform.” 

“Well it suits you very well. Do let me know if you need any help removing it later.”

Gladio smirked and reached out to pinch Ignis’ arm. “Tease. Should I go embarrass them by doing a dive?”

Unable to stop the laughter that bubbled out of mouth Ignis smiled. “Only if you did something ridiculously impressive, I don’t think Noct knows you took diving.” 

“Oh yeah that’s a good idea!” Gladio enthused as he got up again. 

Ignis couldn’t help himself as he let his eyes rove the full length of Gladio’s body. It was a sunny day and the light had cast Gladio in a perfect glow. The shield caught him ogling and winked at him when he reached his face. “Go show them how it’s done.” Ignis calmly offered. “I’ll be waiting.”

“You just want to stare at my ass as I walk away!” Gladio huffed with a grin. 

Ignis didn’t answer but made a spinning symbol with his hand in hopes his boyfriend would turn around. He could barely keep a straight face but finally the man obliged and he was allowed his eye candy on this perfect day. 


	2. Prompt 2: S'mores / Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio finds an item in the store that brings back some memories. Ignis and he craft a culinary delight to celebrate the purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Day 2: picnic; relax in a hammock; bonfire with s'mores / adjectives: relaxed, mischievous
> 
> I hope you all enjoy day 2. :)

Staring at the unassuming bag of marshmallows in the supermarket, nearly made him cry. The sudden memory of his dad’s laughter flooded his senses. Swallowing hard Gladio worked to overcome the lump in his throat. He didn’t need to breakdown in the store, so he focused on breathing and continued with his shopping. 

Thirty minutes later he was walking back home to the apartment he shared with Ignis. The seemingly harmless bag of marshmallows was in amongst the other groceries. Gladio had gone down the aisle three times before he picked up the item. Each pass gave him more emotions to fight. His first camping trip with his dad, the smell of the fire, and the sweet taste of the s’more they’d made together. 

It had been a two years since the dawn, and things were slowly starting to get back to normal. As evidenced by the ability to produce fluffed sugar again. Digging in his pockets for his key Gladio realized that he’d never seen Ignis eat a s’more. 

Despite Ignis lacking his sight, the man knew right away that something was wrong. “Did something happen at the store? Were they out of what we needed for dinner?”

“Nah, I made myself sad.”

“How on Eos did you do that?” Ignis asked as he walked over to embrace his husband. 

“I saw a bag of marshmallows.” Gladio could feel Ignis stiffen in his hold; he clearly didn’t know how to respond. “They reminded me of my dad.” Gladio offered to spare Ignis any confusion.

“Ah I think understand.” Ignis murmured quietly. “What did you and your dad do with marshmallows exactly. I didn’t take either of you for the fancy dessert types.”

Gladio snorted at that reply. “Nope, we aren’t, but you can make s’mores with them.”

“Oh.”

“You like s’mores don’t you?”

“I suppose.” Ignis offered with a slight shrug. 

Picking up on the subtle tell Gladio pushed Ignis back by his shoulders. “You’ve never had one had you? I can’t believe you’ve never eaten a s’more.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Ignis huffed. 

“But it’s true! I can tell by your body language.” Gladio pushed. “We have to make them tonight!”

Ignis smiled finally but still looked confused. “Don’t you need an open fire for such an activity?”

“We can cook using the grill on the patio, and then after dinner I’ll craft a makeshift fire.” He replied excitedly. Gladio was very much looking forward to making his childhood snack. He was even more enthusiastic about it, since he was going to share it with his husband. 

Ignis agreed to the hair brained scheme and started preparing the side dishes for dinner, while Gladio cooked the meat. Opting to eat on the patio to enjoy the pleasant cool evening air, Gladio was able to relax. The memories that had bombarded him in the supermarket had lessened. He had plenty of distractions during dinner, his handsome husband, good food, and teasing talk of what dessert would entail. 

Finally after the all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, it was time to make s’mores. Gladio was struck with a horrible thought, once the fire in the grill was big enough to roast the marshmallow. “Babe – uh – you know the process right? You remember the basics of s’mores don’t cha?” He asked worriedly. He was prepared to instruct Ignis on the finer techniques of roasting the small round fluff of sugar, but he’d been assuming Ignis knew at least that much. Otherwise, teaching a literal blind man the whole process was slightly daunting. 

“I do remember there is some art to getting the marshmallow not to burn.” He replied reaching out his hands for the long skewer they were using. “Instruct me.” He requested. 

Gladio was eternally grateful he’d bought the big bag of marshmallows as Ignis had set at least seven of them aflame. “I know you like fire, but they don’t taste good all burnt.” Gladio laughed. 

“I’m going on smell love, I can only smell them when they catch fire.”

That made Gladio pause, how the heck was he going to figure that out. “Uh – well then, you will have to listen to me, when I tell you to take it out of the fire.” Ignis shrugged and focused his attention back on his task. His tongue was sticking out slightly as he worked and marshmallow number seven, or was it eight – caught fire. An idea blossomed in Gladio’s head and he got up to grab something. “Ok this might work.” He announced upon his return. 

The marshmallow burning thankfully died down after that. Gladio had grabbed a griddle pan and was using it as a shield to prevent the spread of fire. When he deemed the fluffy treat to be perfectly roasted, he blocked the fire by placing the pan underneath the marshmallow. Then by Gladio’s instruction Ignis gently guided it over to the s’more creation station. Which in reality was a bucket flipped upside down covered in plates with graham crackers and chocolate.

“So they are really messy.” Gladio warned as he handed over the plate. “Please be careful.”

“How messy?” He asked with a narrowed eye. 

“Sticky fingers, chocolate on your face. That kinda messy.” He admitted fondly. “It’s great, it’s all part of the process.” 

Ignis didn’t answer but took the plate and attempted to take a bite. He did fairly well but soon enough the gooey marshmallow and melted chocolate was dripping down his chin. “This is yummy but very hard to eat.” He offered somewhat in defeat. 

“Hey babe, don’t get discouraged. You’re in luck; you have a willing husband right here who wants nothing more than to feed you that delicious treat.” 

Laughing Ignis leaned in closer to Gladio. “I, for once, am more than happy to let you help me.”

“You just don’t want sticky fingers, I’m onto you!” Gladio exclaimed, though he was happy about Ignis’ willingness to let him assist. He was going to cherish this memory, and the activity had lessened the pain from his earlier feelings. 

Ignis throat clearing brought him back to the present. “We need to roast more, where’s my stick?”

“Astrals, you want to burn more stuff!”

Ignis merely dissolved in to a fit of giggles as they sat around the tiny fire. “It’s fun!” He defended.

“Yes it is.” Gladio replied with a grin. “You’re the best babe.”

“Thank you for letting me share this with you, I’ve had a delightful evening.” 

“Anything for you.” Gladio offered and he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know from personal experience that you can light a small fire in a cheap charcoal grill. It will eventually (after several uses in that nature) burn a hole through the side but hey its fun. XD


	3. Prompt 3: Camping / Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes on a required crownsguard camping retreat only to realize that some people don't want him there. A new friend comes to his aid and makes the future seem a little brighter. 
> 
> Brotherhood future Gladnis. :) 
> 
> Day 3: hiking; camping; picking wildflowers / adjectives: active, carefree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently I keep trying to go for whump but I figured out how to get back to the fluff in the end!

Watching the other recruits nervously, Ignis was reminded that this was supposed to be fun. Or so he’d been told by several other people, namely Cor and Clarus. Of course they’d both like an outdoor retreat, they had friends. Being in the great outdoors, by yourself, surrounded by people that ignored you wasn’t exactly a good time. 

There was no way out of this particular excursion, as it was a mandatory break for all crownsguard training classes. Having started his training only a few months before Ignis was still considered a rookie among the others. He worked hard and tried his best to complete any task thrown his way, but that also made him a target. Ignis couldn’t help that he did what he was told; he had to train hard in order to protect his charge. Prince Noctis would need a strong team of loyal friends by his side and Ignis was determined to be one of them. 

Taking a deep breath Ignis looked around the campsite that had been chosen for the retreat. It was an idyllic area, ripe with large ancient trees. There was even a small swimming hole with a rope swing. If he’d been alone this would have been splendid, unfortunately he had to deal with a bunch of uncouth wanna-be soldiers making terrible jokes and farting too much.

The retreat was for two days over a weekend so those still in school could attend. Of all the times he’d wished school could have excused _him_ from an activity it was this one. Opting to set up his tent while he wallowed in self-pity Ignis successfully distracted his mind. When he turned around he was met with a sight, there were a few tents up here and there but most were in state of disarray or still in the bag. How these people would survive in a real battle situation was beyond Ignis, but it wasn’t his final say in whether they passed or not. 

The rest of the afternoon progressed without much fanfare. Team building exercises were carried out and of course Ignis always got picked last. He was used to it at this point. Finally, thank the astrals the day drew to a close. After supper most stayed around the campfire while some went to their tent. Grabbing his bag Ignis wandered off into the woods to prepare for bed. On his way back to the site he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being followed. 

The campfire was still a small dot in the distance when Ignis heard a twig snap. Turning around quickly he was suddenly grabbed from behind. A large hand clamped over his mouth. Struggling revealed this person was trying to hold him in place versus dragging him somewhere. A rough voice broke his train of thought.

“Ignis it’s me, It’s Gladiolus!” The person whispered excitedly. “Calm down I’m not gonna hurt you.” The hand was removed from his mouth and Ignis took a deep breath on reflex. Gladiolus arms were still wrapped around his chest, pinning Ignis’ arms in place. “I didn’t know how else to get your attention.” 

“Can you let me go?” Ignis asked still slightly shaken by the sudden appearance of Gladiolus. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure sorry. I didn’t want you to go back to your tent yet, it might not be safe.” Gladio removed his strong arms and moved to stand in front of Ignis. “Sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out. I overheard some of the guys talking about messing with you tonight, and I wanted to catch you in time.” 

“Messing with me how?” Ignis asked seriously. “How do I know this isn’t part of the setup?”

“Hey!” Gladiolus whined. “I’m not like that. If you don’t believe me, lets sneak back to your tent and make sure they aren’t there.”

“Very well.” Ignis was still worried, what kind of thing were they planning on doing to him? It only took another five minutes of very careful stalking to approach his tent. Ignis was shocked by what he saw. Three future glaives were crouched around the tent entrance talking in hushed tones. 

Gladiolus knelt down next to him to watch the unfolding treachery. The future shield casually swung an arm over Ignis’ shoulder and hugged him close. “Told ya.” He breathed. 

“What are they doing?” Ignis didn’t have to wait long for an answer. It appeared they were attempting to setup a trip wire at the tent flap. “What is that meant to do?” He asked with concern.

“Shit -- look they have it rigged up to the tent poles. I think they wanted to make the tent collapse on you when you went in.” 

“Then what?” Ignis whispered. He knew that was a small thing and couldn’t help but feel like there was more planned. 

“Uh – not sure about that, but I don’t think we should stick around to find out. Come on before they head this way.” Gladiolus urged. “You’ve got your bag, so the only thing missing is – what? – your sleeping bag right?”

Ignis turned to stare at the taller teen. “Yes! One that will aid in my ability to sleep well.”

“We can solve that later, let’s go.” He urged again tugging at Ignis’ sleeve.

Once they were a safe distance away Ignis sighed. “Gladiolus, why do they feel the need to pick on me? Don’t they know the energy they waste on that could be used for good?” 

“That’s why they are probably not gonna pass, so don’t stress about it. Call me Gladio by the way, I feel like I’m getting in trouble with the full name.”

Gladio had been in Ignis’ circle of acquaintances for years. He’d never truly hung out with him, at least not enough to consider Gladio a friend. Now though, as he took in the taller teen with his infectious smile, Ignis wondered why he’d never bothered to try harder. Gladio had saved him from certain humiliation so he couldn’t be that bad. “Thank you for helping me, Gladio.” He offered a minute later. 

“No worries, that’s what friends are for right?” He enthused as they walked over to what Ignis could only assume was Gladio’s tent. After a moment Gladio paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um -- you interested in taking a swim?”

“In the dark?” Ignis questioned. 

“Sure why not, I mean no one else will be there. You have your swim trunks right?” 

Ignis laughed shyly and nodded. “Sorry I thought you meant skinny dipping.”

Gladio snorted at the reply. “Maybe some other time, when there aren’t so many prying eyes around.” 

Ignis could feel the blush starting to creep up his neck and towards his face. Did Gladio just insinuate they could do this again in the future naked? “Where should I change?” He asked finally to keep the conversation moving. 

“Use my tent, I’ll wait out here.” He smiled.

Going for a night swim was more fun than Ignis could have imagined. Gladio and he spend nearly an hour floating in the calm waters and talking about nothing and everything. Despite the warm temperature they both started shivering near the end, and decided to get out and go back to the tent. 

The original problem of where to sleep came roaring back full force once they’d changed and were sitting on the floor of Gladio’s tent.

“Um – I could go back and see if I can snag my sleeping bag.” Ignis pondered as he sat cross legged while still shivering slightly.

“No! That’s not a good idea, those asshats will wait for a long time. My sleeping bag is big enough to share if you’re uh – comfortable.” Gladio offered nervously. “I mean if you’re not cool with that then you can have the sleeping bag and I’ll just use the floor.” 

“I can’t do that to you.”

“That’s not the issue, Ignis. I’m offering but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If you don’t answer me in the next minute I’m giving you the sleeping bag.” 

That statement drove Ignis to action as he leapt forward and squeezed into the blessedly warm cover. “We can share.” He squeaked. It took several minutes, after Gladio joined him, to get comfortable considering two nearly grown adults were trying to share a sleeping bag. The warmth and feeling of comfort that came from the arrangement was surprising. Ignis didn’t think he would enjoy being smashed up against Gladio, but he did. “This is nice.” He murmured. 

“Yeah I like it too. I’m glad we were able to hang out tonight. I’m looking forward to doing more stuff with you in the future.” 

“Like what?” Ignis queried.

“Dunno, eat together, um – go places. I think we could have a lot of fun.” Gladio announced with a smile.

“I agree.” Ignis wanted to add more but he yawned suddenly and closed his eyes. Swimming had taken it out of him. 

“Relax Iggy, we get to hang out again tomorrow. I’m looking forward to getting those idiots back for trying to set you up.” 

Humming in response Ignis nodded. “Sounds good.” He barely registered that Gladio had called him by his nickname. Noctis was the only one who used it but Ignis thought it sounded nice coming from Gladio. He knew he wouldn’t stay awake much longer, but for once was actually excited for the next day of the retreat. He’d finally made another friend, perhaps even better than a friend. Time would have to dictate how that unfolded. For now he was happy to relax and sleep after a long day.


	4. Prompt 4: Stargazing / Sultry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ignis Alt ending, after the dawn. Gladio and Ignis head out of the city to look at the stars and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. :) Thanks for sticking with my little drabble so far.

Tracing idle patterns against Ignis’ smooth skin, Gladio was able to elicit quiet hums of contentment from his lover. The man was nearly passed out lying next to him on his stomach, and one of the blankets they’d spread over the haven was bunched at his waist. The hint of Ignis’ toned ass just beyond the folds beckoned Gladio’s hand, but he continued with his current activity instead.

How Gladio had convinced the always busy and usually very private advisor, to take a break and make love in the great outdoors was a mystery. He’d have to thank Noct when they returned to Insomnia the next day, as he knew the king had also been pushing for Ignis to take it slow for a few days. 

It was just the two of them alone on the haven. The ancient ruins still glowed but they weren’t needed as places of refuge anymore. The dawn had come and they still had their true king. 

Carefully tracing the side of Ignis’ face that showed, Gladio reverently touched the tiny scar that graced his left eyebrow. It had been emotional to see Noct save Ignis that day, but it had all worked out in the end. Waiting ten years for him was hard, but Gladio had Ignis by his side the whole time. 

Returning to his previous activity Gladio moved his finger around the expanse of Ignis’ back. The sun had set already and the stars were shining brightly. Being away from the city meant the beacons of light were easy to spot. 

A soft accented voice broke the silence. “Whareyou doing?” He murmured. 

“Drawing on your back babe.” Gladio offered kindly.

“Draw’n wha?” He asked still not completely coherent.

“The constellations.”

Ignis smiled and managed to crack an eye open to look at Gladio. “It feels divine.”

“See if you can guess which one I’m drawing.” Gladio replied with a grin. 

They spent the next hour stargazing as it were. Gladio would draw on Ignis’ back for a time and then they’d switch. Each round proved more difficult as the complexity would increase. Of course they had to turn it into a game with points. Once Ignis had fully woken up he quickly took the lead and Gladio knew he’d never catch up. The shield knew a lot of constellations, but it appeared his lover had him beat, even with a cheat sheet strewn out above their heads.

“I win.” Ignis hummed after they’d run out of things to draw. 

“I might have a better chance at winning if you use my chest to doodle on. That way I can see what you’re drawing.” Gladio announced. 

A fire lit up in Ignis’ eyes as he eagerly shoved Gladio onto his back and straddled his waist. “Is that a challenge?”

“Hey! Easy there tiger, be gentle.” 

“Always.” Ignis chirped back. 

Gladio was about to add more when Ignis bent over and kissed his nipple. The feeling of a teasing tongue assaulted his senses next. It took far too long for Gladio’s brain to realize what Ignis’ plan must have been. “H—hey babe – hngnn.” He breathed. “That’s cheating – I can’t guess what your – Astrals!” he gasped. “I--I can’t guess what constellation your licking when it feels this good.”

Gladio wasn’t sure but it sounded like Ignis merely laughed at him. It was muffled as the advisor hadn’t ceased his ministrations, despite Gladio’s claim of cheating. Honestly, he didn’t really care he was having too much fun!


	5. Prompt 5: Farmer's Market / Muggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes shopping only to discover his boyfriend is doing the same however, he has to wait to find out what Gladio is buying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: picking blueberries or cherries; farmer’s market trip; visit a garden / adjectives: idyllic, muggy
> 
> Went with Farmers Market :) Hope you all enjoy.

It was clear that Gladio didn’t know he was being watched. To the shields credit he was in a bustling farmer’s market teaming with life. Ignis watched as he would check for signs of danger, usually in the form of MT’s wandering about. Noct and Prompto had gone off to explore earlier, promising they’d be careful. Ignis trusted his prince and knew they wouldn’t stray too far. 

Focusing on his mark once more Ignis trailed behind Gladio. It was an accident that they’d crossed paths while shopping. Ignis had assumed Gladio was still at the hotel, napping or reading, not sweating to death in his leather pants. The advisor could tell his boyfriend’s face was flush from the weather. It was muggy and hot with no chance of a breeze unfortunately.

On a few occasions Ignis was certain Gladio had spotted him, but he seemed to look right over his head. However, after thirty minutes Ignis noticed a pattern. The stalls Gladio was visiting were all of a similar theme. Ones that Ignis would frequent himself. 

First was the spice stall, then a fruit stand. Another few food stalls were pursued, and then finally a clothing vendor was where Ignis currently had eyes on his lover. Gladio dug through the racks and paused once and awhile. Unable to see what Gladio had purchased Ignis attempted to find some shade to cool down. The heat was nearly unbearable. 

It appeared Gladio was done shopping, so Ignis waited to see if he would be spotted this time. No such luck as the shield turned away from him and took a side street. Sighing Ignis began the trek back as well. Part of him wished he’d just gone up to Gladio and joined him but the man seemed like he was on a mission. Ignis was loath to interrupt something private. 

Arriving at the hotel took slightly longer as Ignis decided to walk slowly and enjoy the sights of the lively place. Pausing at the door to the room he considered texting Gladio to make sure it was alright to disturb him. Deciding to go in Ignis took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

The sight that greeted him, in the blessedly cool space, made his mouth drop. The room had been transformed. Gladio had thrown all the pillows on one bed and had a fruit bowl out and waiting. Little tiny boxes and bags were in the center of the bed all waiting for him to open them.

“I saw you.” Ignis blurted after a second. “In the market, I kept waiting for you to spot me.”

“Ahhh So you saw what I was buying huh?” He smiled. “Why didn’t you catch up with me?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt; I guess semi spying was as far as I’d go.” 

“Iggy babe, you can always interrupt me. I love you, I won’t mind.”

“Sorry.” Ignis admitted, he did feel bad for prying. 

“Nothing to be sorry about, the look of surprise on your face was exactly what I wanted to see anyway. You didn’t disappoint.”

Gladio and he lounged on the bed for a couple hours. Ignis enjoyed the fruit Gladio had purchased, maybe slightly more than normal, since Gladio was hand feeding him. Finally after all the little bags and boxes were opened and cherished, Gladio brought out one last package. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this love.”

“I know but I couldn’t help it, you make me really happy.” Gladio offered with a shy grin. 

Ignis blinked stupidly when he pulled out a dark purple, short sleeved, linen shirt from the package. “This is quite nice. I will admit I didn’t see what you’d purchased at that last stand so this is a pleasant surprise. May I ask why?” 

“I know you don’t like going around shirtless like me, or sleeveless like Prompto, so I thought something lightweight like linen would be a good compromise.”

“You selfless man, I don’t deserve you. Thank you.” Ignis smiled brightly. 

“Love ya Iggy.” Gladio replied. 

“How exactly am I to repay you for this wonderful display of affection?” Ignis asked. Gladio shrugged but started inching towards Ignis on the bed. “Now do be mindful of the time love, I don’t wish to get caught by Noct and Pro—ommphf.” The rest of his words were cut off by the force of Gladio’s lips on his. Ignis wanted to put up a fight but he ran out of reasons as the minutes ticked by. Hopefully Noct and Prompto would knock first when they came back!


	6. Prompt 6: Thunderstorm / Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets caught off guard by thunder of all things, during a council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: thunderstorms; out in the rain; impromptu road trip / adjectives: melancholy, comfortable
> 
> I made the council nice in this one. Just cause it fit better. Not sure if the evil council is canon or not! XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! :)

It had done nothing but rain all day long, letting up occasionally, only to start back up again within ten minutes. Now as Gladio sat in the council chambers listening to the rain beat against the windows he could barely keep his eyes open. The meeting had gone long and the subject matter was nothing fascinating. 

Ignis though sat in a state of perpetual attention, taking notes and adding his opinion when needed. He took his job as advisor very seriously and was usually very active in council sessions. Gladio was merely there to guard the prince should anything take a turn. Not that he expected any of the council to hit the prince, but he’d heard from his dad about meetings before his time that were far from polite. 

Peering around the table once more Gladio noted that Ignis was hunched over his notebook scribbling furiously. Something had sparked a fire in his brain, and unfortunately this allowed his mind to be focused elsewhere. The rain had picked up a little harder and the tall tale flash of lightening graced the room. 

Everyone saw the flash expect Ignis. To be fair, the boom of thunder that erupted afterwards was the loudest Gladio had ever heard. Most of the council had prepared for the impending noise and carried on unfazed. Ignis however, was caught completely unawares and yelped, loudly. 

He’d also flinched enough to scatter some of his notepaper around the table. Gladio could see the faint dusting of pink starting to creep up Ignis’ neck, this was bad. Clearly his boyfriend was mortified and for once had nothing to say to defend himself. 

Desperately racking his brain as the seconds ticked by, Gladio tried to come up with some form of distraction to help ease Ignis’ obvious distress. Before he could act, the senior council member seated across the table leaned forward and grabbed Ignis’ forearm. Unable to see the man’s face Gladio was worried what he intended to do. 

“Scientia, I would pay you to do that again just to see the look on old Cicero’s face!” He chuckled. 

“Felix! Who are you calling old?!” Cicero bellowed. “The last I heard, you were getting fitted for a hearing aid to keep up.” He accused.

The council member, Felix merely broke out in a laughing fit at the comment. Gladio watched and waited to see if the head of the meeting would call the table to order. However, he doubted that would happen anytime soon, as they were trying not to laugh themselves. 

Even Regis started snickering quietly. “It’s true Ignis, you missed the best part. Forgive me Cicero, but you did look as though you were having a heart attack.”

Cicero turned towards Ignis and frowned. “See what I have to put up with?” He huffed. “They are a bunch of heathens.” 

Ignis finally seemed to find his voice and was preparing to respond when another terrible boom of thunder reverberated around the room. This time he didn’t flinch at all, but someone else genuinely yelped at the noise. 

All hope was lost after that and everyone in the room broke out laughing. After a good ten minutes the laughter died down. “I suppose we should call it a day, I can’t stand to sit here and listen to anything serious after that sort of fun.” Regis announced. The senior council members agreed and the meeting was adjourned. 

Gladio went to escort Noct back to his rooms but he was waved off. “Go make sure he’s alright. I know he hates to be surprised like that.” Pausing and leaning in closer Noct whispered into Gladio’s ear. “Cicero’s face was to die for though! I almost lost it before everyone else started laughing.”

Smiling Gladio nodded and walked him over to Clarus. “Can I add one more royal to your party?” He asked of his father. Clarus agreed and left the room with Regis and Noct. 

Now to check on Ignis, who at the moment was surrounded by council members all recounting their own tales of having been spooked by thunder. Several terrible jokes regarding Rumah’s interest in council topics flittered around, but overall the discussion was light hearted. 

Finally after nearly fifteen minutes Ignis managed to pry himself free. “You didn’t have to wait for me love.”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright. There’s nothing worse than getting caught off guard.”

“Very true, but I think the outcome was worth it. I’ve never seen them all laugh like that. Cicero’s a good sport for letting them pick on him.” Ignis admitted with a shy smile.

“Come on let’s go back home, curl up on the couch, and order delivery.”

“I must check with Noct first --.” Ignis didn’t finish the sentence as his phone was ringing. 

Gladio then observed a one sided conversation, which mostly involved Ignis saying ‘are you sure’ and ‘will you be okay?’ over a period of several minutes. Once he’d hung up Gladio stated the obvious. “So I take it princess wants you to have a relaxing evening as well.” 

Ignis simply rolled his eyes, and grabbed Gladio’s hand tugging him along down the corridor. “Come on if we don’t hurry the wait for the food will be horrendous!”


	7. Prompt 7: Fireworks / Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss and fireworks... need I say more. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @ragewerthers for the awesome idea of a first kiss. :) 
> 
> And I have no self control so I'm posting this early because I'm excited that I finished Summer Gladnis Prompts!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed them. Thanks for reading.

Gladio’s hand encompassed most of Ignis’ wrist as he pulled him along the corridor. “Come on, I don’t wanna miss the fireworks.” He enthused. 

Ignis smiled and ran along to keep up, lest he lose his arm to his hulking friend. They were headed for the citadel roof to see the summer solstice fireworks. “Isn’t it supposed to rain?” Ignis asked worried.

“I don’t think so, we’ll know once we get outside.” 

It was dry when they popped the door open to the roof a few minutes later. The wind was fairly strong this high up but it felt good in the summer heat. The sun had long since gone down, but the city shone brightly beneath them. 

“Now we wait, they are supposed to start in the next fifteen minutes.” Gladio announced as he wandered the rooftop looking for the best vantage point. 

Ignis watched him walk around and replayed the past few weeks in his head. Gladio and he were friends, or so he thought. Recently though, Gladio had taken more of an interest in hanging out with Ignis. The future shield had asked him to lunch almost every day that week. Ignis wasn’t sure what it all meant, but he definitely couldn’t ignore the butterflies in his stomach anymore. Things were changing and he didn’t know why.

“Shit!” Gladio’s voice rang out a moment later. “It’s starting to rain.” He exclaimed as he ran back over to drag Ignis towards the small overhang near the door. “We can stay dry under here.”

The area sheltered by the overhang was impossibly small and Ignis could feel the water hitting his arms as they huddled there. “Should we go back inside?”

“What you don’t like the rain? There’s no lightening we are safe, I hope.” He laughed. “It might stop and then we’ll miss the fireworks. Come on a few more minutes.” Gladio begged.

“Very well.” Ignis murmured. Truth be told, he didn’t want to go back inside. The warmth rolling off Gladio’s body was comforting, and Ignis felt himself drawing closer. Unable to look directly at his friend Ignis stared off across the rainy skyline of insomnia. What was he so nervous about? 

“You okay?” Gladio asked. 

“Yes, I just – I’m not sure – this thing.” Ignis tried but failed at expressing his true feelings. During his ramblings, Gladio’s arm had snaked around his waist and Ignis had barley registered it happening. “Do you like me?” Ignis finally asked as he couldn’t get his thoughts in proper order.

“Yeah of course Iggy, I like you a lot.” The shield had wrapped the other arm around Ignis pulling him in closer. “Uh – are you asking because you like me too?” Ignis nodded and brought his hands up to Gladio’s chest. “Cool.” Gladio breathed with a smile. 

That was the only warning Ignis received as Gladio leaned down and kissed him. A chaste kiss this was not, the man was pouring his soul into the task of making Ignis’ knees go weak.

It worked.

Lost in the moment Ignis kissed back, and they carried on in this manner for several minutes. It wasn’t until Ignis was nearly breathless that Gladio pulled away and laughed. “Glad I’m not the only one feeling a little lightheaded.” 

Nodding his head rapidly, Ignis pulled Gladio down by his shirt collar for another round of kisses. This move effectively cut off whatever Gladio was about to say. He didn’t try to speak again and hugged Ignis tightly as they kissed. An indistinct boom carried through to Ignis’ senses but it wasn’t enough to fully distract his mind. Ignis wanted to do nothing but kiss Gladio like his life depended on it. 

Having to break a second time, so he wouldn’t pass out, Gladio slowly spun them around to see what happening behind Ignis’ back. It seemed the rain had stopped and the fireworks had started. The sight was amazing; the bright bursts of color were so close it felt like they were inside a giant ball of fire. 

They both stayed quiet as the show erupted around them. Gladio still had his arms wound tightly around Ignis as they watched in awe. The display of light eventually stopped and nothing was left but the smoke blowing away. 

“I don’t want to sound like that guy, but do you want to come over to my house and relax a little?”

Ignis debated about his answer. “Do you think we could stay up late and watch a movie?”

Gladio nodded and grinned “Yeah!”

Ignis had to work hard to stifle a giggle when Gladio finally released him and he bounced in place. Now they merely had to agree on a movie to watch. Ignis hoped it would be one they’d seen already, so they could make out again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
